


To See is To Believe

by NoBacksies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Im horrible with titles, M/M, Morning walks, Pining, Pining Marc, and summaries, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBacksies/pseuds/NoBacksies
Summary: Marc invites Leo to go with him on his morning walk.





	To See is To Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fic of them!! When they hug, it's just ♡♡♡
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes! :)

It is a delightful day for Marc because he got to go on his usual morning walk, and especially, Leo agreed to go with him.

The act of walking relaxes the German, and having the Argentine next to him makes it all better.

They decided to take a break, then slumped to a nearby wooden bench while they tried to catch their breaths.

Marc looked fondly at Leo. He feels so lucky to be even next to him.

"Marc? You okay?" Leo laughed. "You keep staring."

The German snapped out of his reverie. He wants to slap himself for getting caught.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking, is all." He quickly reasoned out. He feels his face heat up.

"About me?" Leo joked. "Anyways, I was telling you that the view is so beautiful." 

Marc looked at the wide expanse of different trees and flowers that create harmony with each other.

"Y-yeah! It is beautiful!" He swiftly answered. "Like you." Marc quickly said underneath his breath.

"What did you say?" Leo asked, while appreciating the view even more.

"Nothing." He said. _"Get a grip!"_ Marc thought to himself.

After that was a few minutes of silence. Neither awkward nor uncomfortable.

Marc would have enjoyed it more if he wasn't so nervous and blushing profusely.

"Marc." The Argentine called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe that we will all meet the person who will love us truly?" Leo asked the other man.

Marc, to say the least, was surprised to hear such a question, but he answered anyway.

"I think so. Maybe, there's a chance that you don't get to meet that person at all." He answered honestly. Marc thinks that may be his fate, after all.

"How about you, Leo? Do you believe that?" The German returned the question.

"Yeah, I do. I believe that it's bound to happen." 

"So, when do you think you'll meet that special person?" Marc didn't know where he got this newfound courage of his.

Leo smiled fondly at Marc (which sent butterflies to his stomach), then turned to look at the view once more.

"You know, I think I already did."

**Author's Note:**

> They're so cute too!! My heartttt :'<
> 
> I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and I love you!! :D ♡♡♡


End file.
